


[BuddyMarcus][Impastor][Lucifer]牧师的诱惑

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: [CLex]AU之[牧师与该隐][BuddyMarcus][Impastor][Lucifer] [1]
Category: Impastor, Impastor (TV 2015), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BuddyMarcus, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 演员梗，《Smallville》CLex衍生，Lex的演员MR在《Impastor》里扮演了牧师Buddy Dobbs，Clark 的演员TW在《Lucifer》里扮演了Cain Marcus Pierce。另：《Impastor》中Buddy Dobbs的前女友LeeAnne，与《Lucifer》中 Marcus Pierce的小迷妹Ella Lopez，演员相同，所以设定为同一个人，即Ella LeeAnne Lopez。
Relationships: Buddy Dobbs/Marcus Pierce
Series: [CLex]AU之[牧师与该隐][BuddyMarcus][Impastor][Lucifer] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091600





	[BuddyMarcus][Impastor][Lucifer]牧师的诱惑

[BuddyMarcus][Impastor][Lucifer]牧师的诱惑  
The Temptation Of Reverend  
注：原作：《Impastor》、《Lucifer》  
Cp：Buddy Dobbs/Marcus Pierce  
演员梗，《Smallville》CLex衍生，Lex的演员MR在《Impastor》里扮演了牧师Buddy Dobbs，Clark 的演员TW在《Lucifer》里扮演了Cain Marcus Pierce。  
另：《Impastor》中Buddy Dobbs的前女友LeeAnne，与《Lucifer》中 Marcus Pierce的小迷妹Ella Lopez，演员相同，所以设定为同一个人，即Ella LeeAnne Lopez。 

牧师的诱惑  
在一次闲谈中，已经搬家、搬到洛杉矶警局任职的Ella LeeAnne Lopez，向自己的上司兼偶像——Marcus Pierce，谈起自己已故的前男友Buddy Dobbs，而Marcus敏锐地注意到Buddy的死充满了疑点。   
为了Lopez，Marcus开始暗中调查，在警界朋友的帮助下，却让他发现了Buddy冒充Jonathan Barlow在拉德纳小镇当牧师的事情。   
于是，Marcus寻到拉德纳小镇。在Lutheran教堂，Marcus见到了布道结束，正要下班的Buddy。   
Marcus拦下Buddy，借口自己因为伤害过兄弟的事情一直得不到救赎来试探于他，还向他展示了自己胳膊上的罪恶印记。没想到Buddy正急着去赌钱，随口忽悠了几句，以God的名义宣布宽恕了他，然后就急匆匆离开了。  
Marcus震惊，作为Cain，他似乎感觉到自己真的得到了救赎；还有，他感觉到Buddy真的很有魅力。  
于是，他决定报答Buddy。   
然后，Marcus咨询了Buddy的助手Dora Winston，得知了Buddy Barlow是gay，于是决定以身相许。   
Buddy赌钱赢了，乘兴而归，却发现了正等待着自己的Dora和Marcus。   
作为一个热衷于给Buddy介绍男朋友的热心肠，Dora热情地向Buddy说好话敲边鼓，让Buddy接受Marcus，还贴心地为他们准备好了各种情趣用品，甚至在离开前还偷偷在Buddy的卧室里安装了摄像头。   
Buddy原本一直推脱，但在得知Marcus警察的身份后，为了不暴露自己冒充Jonathan的事实，只能迎男而上，糊弄糊弄了事得了，毕竟真打起来还真打不过他。再说，因为Alexa Cummings的背叛，Buddy也心灰意冷不再追求真爱——只要给钱就行，毕竟钱才是重中之重的。   
于是，决定共赴巫山。   
Marcus之前听Dora提到过Buddy喜欢制服诱惑，但是Marcus自己不喜欢穿制服根本没带警服来，于是他借了Buddy的黑色牧师服穿上。不过，因为他比Buddy壮很多，所以虽然牧师服里Marcus赤身裸体，但是还是把牧师服撑了个破碎。当然，这是要赔钱的，Buddy毫不客气地狮子大开口要了个高价。Buddy则继续穿着白色牧师长袍，只是脱了裤子。   
然后，Marcus示意Buddy坐上来。   
只是，事到临头，Buddy还是不太能接受自己当受；于是他说，自己代表God，Marcus不能干God吧？   
没想到Marcus却说，正好他跟God有仇，干了God那不是更好吗？   
一计不成只能再施一计，Buddy连忙改口，说那就不谈God，我们就只是Buddy和Marcus；既然Marcus要报答Buddy，那么不应该听Buddy的话吗？   
Marcus觉得Buddy说的好有道理，于是同意了。   
不过，因为Marcus实在是太壮了，Buddy搬不动，所以还得Marcus自己掰着腿。   
云雨一番。   
得到救赎的Marcus，在赔偿了Buddy的天价牧师服后，向Dora拷贝了一份二人翻云覆雨的监控视频，回到了洛杉矶。   
要不要把Buddy还活着的消息告诉Lopez呢？   
当然不!   
Marcus绝不允许Buddy那个渣男再一次伤害Lopez。   
如果Buddy非要伤害什么人，还是让他来伤害Marcus自己吧。。。。


End file.
